Une journée pas comme les autres
by SPD Malfoy
Summary: Comment Hermione a-t-elle découvert qu'elle était une sorcière ? La réponse est dans cette OS


UNE JOURNEE PAS COMME LES AUTRES

Hermione se réveilla au son strident de son réveil, d'un bond elle sauta de son lit enfila son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui on était le 21 juillet, c'était un jour spécial pour Hermione car sa mère lui avait promis de l'emmener à une exposition sur les sciences.

À seulement 11 ans, Hermione était une fille très intelligente qui aimait beaucoup aller à l'école, mais pas pour voir ses amis, pour apprendre.

Dès qu'elle se fut habillée, Hermione descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mrs. Granger était déjà installée à la table de la cuisine et buvait son thé tout en lisant un magazine sur les dernière tendances. Hermione salua sa mère et pris une tartine qu'elle couvrit de beurre de cacahuète et qu'elle mangeât avec appétit. Un bruit dans le couloir indiqua que le courrier venait d'arriver, mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Hermione ? » cria Mr. Granger « il y a une lettre pour toi ! »

Cette dernière descendit les escalier en courant.

« C'est sûrement la réponse à ma participation au concours de lecture » s'exclama-t-elle

Elle prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la regarda avec étonnement, l'enveloppe ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'elle recevait habituellement. C'était une grosse enveloppe faite dans un parchemin jauni où l'adresse était écrite dans une encre verte émeraude. Le plus bizarre était l'absence de timbre et le sceau de cire qui refermait l'enveloppe, la lettre P entourée d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle y était représentée.

Sans attendre elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un papier qu'elle lut :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,

Manitou suprême de la Confédération

internationale des Mages et Sorciers

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'une place à_

 _Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie vous est réservée depuis votre_

 _naissance. En la connaissance de vos origines moldues, un_

 _employé du Ministère de la Magie passera vers 11h à votre_

 _domicile pour vous expliquer le déroulement de l'année._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements_

 _nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons_

 _votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos_

 _sentiments distingués_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia » chuchota Hermione

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie » lui demanda sa mère. En réponse Hermione lui tendit la lettre, les sourcils de Mrs Granger se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Je ne comprend rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture.

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on sonna à la porte, Hermione regarda sa montre : il était 11h précise.

Mrs Granger ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux châtains et les yeux d'un bleu mystérieux, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étrange, c'était sa tenue. En effet, l'homme était habillé d'une robe bleu nuit qui contrastait avec le ciel de cette journée ensoleillée.

« Bonjour » dit l'homme « je suis Mr Barwy, je viens de la part du ministère de la Magie »

« Pardon ? » dit Mrs Granger

« Je suis Mr Barwy, je viens de la part du Ministère de la Magie » répéta-t-il

« Oui j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce que le Ministère de la Magie ? » s'exclama-t-elle

« Je vais vous expliquer mais d'abord, puis-je entrer ? »

« Euh….oui »

« Depuis sa naissance, votre fille à une place à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, dès le 1er septembre elle rentrera dans cette école pour y apprendre la magie durant 7 ans… » expliqua Mr Barwy

« Qui me dit que ce que vous dites est vrai ? » le coupa Mr Granger.

Mr Barwy sortit un fin morceau de bois de sa cape et d'un mouvement fit apparaître un service à thé, dont la théière s'éleva toute seule dans les air pour remplir les tasses de thé.

« Waouw » s'émerveilla Hermione assisse dans son fauteuil.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça » cria Mrs Granger.

« La magie… » répondit-il

« Qui vous dit que notre fille est capable de faire ce genre de chose » demanda Mr Granger.

« N'avez vous jamais remarqué que des choses étranges se produisaient autour de votre fille ? »

Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient c'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà passé des choses étranges. Lorsqu'Hermine avait 5 ans, un soir elle avait escaladé sa bibliothèque pour attraper un ouvrage sur la faune et la flore mais la bibliothèque s'était renversé et étrangement Hermione n'avait pas été blessé. Mr et Mrs Granger n'avait pas cru leur fille quand elle avait affirmé que les livre n'étaient pas tombés mais s'étaient posés au sol comme des plumes. Une autre fois alors qu'elle avait 9 ans Hermione devait se rendre à un examen mais la voiture était tombée subitement en panne. Hermione avait poussé une crise de colère et miraculeusement la voiture avait redémarré avec un réservoir à nouveau plein. A 10 ans, Hermione avait cassé sa mappemonde, Mrs Granger était partit cherché de la colle pour tenter de la réparer mais lorsqu'elle était revenu la mappemonde était en un seul morceau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

«… Si » avoua Mr Granger

« Excusez-moi, mais si la magie existe vraiment, comment se fait-il qu'on en ai jamais entendu parler ? » demanda Hermione

« C'est très simple, si les moldus apprenait l'existence du monde des sorciers, il ne tenterait pas de résoudre eux-même leur problème et ferait toujours appel à nous » expliqua Mr Barwy

« Les moldus, ce sont les gens sans pouvoirs ? » demanda Hermione

« Tout juste » répondit-il

« Pourriez vous m'en dire plus sur cette école ? » s'enthousiasma Hermione

« Bien sur » dit-il « Poudlard est la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, elle à été créée il y a des millénaires par 4 sorciers : Goddric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpendard, Rowana Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsoufle, chacun a laissé son nom à une maison de Poudlard. Au début de la scolarité chaque élève est répartie dans une maison en fonction de ses qualités. Si tu es sage et réfléchie tu ira à Serdaigle, si tu es loyale avec tes amis et que tu aimes travailler Pouffsoufle est fait pour toi, si tu es courageuse et hardie tu rejoindras Gryffondor et enfin si tu est plutôt maligne et que tu arrives toujours a tes fins Serpentard te tendra les bras. Lorsque tu es répartie, les personne de ta maison deviennent comme une famille, tu manges avec eux, vous partagez une salle commune et des dortoirs. Tu suivras des cours en commun avec d'autres maison comme la métamorphose, les potions, l'histoire de la magie,etc. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur l'école il te suffira de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard » expliqua-t-il

« Où peut-on l'acheter ? » demanda-t-elle

« Sur le chemin de traverse, c'est là aussi que tu trouveras tout le matériel demandé pour ta scolarité. Mais comme vous ne savez sûrement pas où c'est, je vais me charger de vous y emmener. Peut-on y aller tout de suite ? »

« C'est à dire que nous devions nous rendre ailleurs » dit Mrs Granger

« Maman, s'il te plaît on peut y aller tant pis pour l'exposition » supplia Hermione.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » répondit Mrs Granger

« Je pourrais vous y emmener par poudre de cheminette mais il est préférable pour vous de passer par le monde Moldu, ainsi vous saurez le chemin pour la prochaine fois » dit Mr Barwy

« Qu'est-ce que la poudre de cheminette » demanda Hermione

« C'est un moyen de déplacement très prisé dans le monde des sorciers, c'est une poudre qui permet de se déplacer dans les réseaux de cheminée » répondit Mr Barwy

« Waouw ça a l'air génial… » s'extasia Hermione

« Pour ma part je trouve cela trop salissant, je préfère de loin le transplanage qui consiste à apparaitre dans l'endroit désiré »

« Extraordinaire ! Moi aussi je pourrai faire ça ? »

« Oui mais il te faudra encore attendre quelques années » lui dit Mr Barwy « Bon, allons-y »

Ils s'étaient rendu au centre de Londres avec la voiture des Granger et Mr Barwy avait eu l'air malade durant tout le trajet. Après avoir trouvé une place de parking, Mr Barwy les avait guidés jusqu'aux Chaudron Baveur. Mr et Mrs Granger avait eu l'air septique quand il leur avait dit qu'ils étaient arrivés, c'est vrai que ce vieux bar payait pas de mine. En rentrant Mr Barwy avait salué un vieil homme trapu du nom de Tom et avait emmené toute la famille dans l'arrière cour. Ensuite il s'était approché d'une poubelle et avait tapé le mur de brique de sa baguette. Soudainement les briques du mur s'étaient mises à bouger pour former une arcades menant à une rue très animée.

Les Granger étaient restés bouche bée en s'avançant dans la rue.

« Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse » s'exclama Mr Barwy

« C'est magique » s'émerveilla Hermione

« C'est le cas de le dire » rit son père.

Le chemin était remplie de gens habillés de robes de toute les couleurs, un joyeux brouhaha emplissait la rue. Hermione ne savait plus où regarder avec toutes ces vitrines remplies de choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Tout d'abord il va falloir échanger votre argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier, donc il faut aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers »

Mr Barwy les guida à travers la foule pour arriver jusqu'à un haut bâtiment blanc qui dépassait tous les autres. Près du portail en bronze étincelant deux étranges créatures vêtus d'uniformes montaient la garde.

« Ce sont des gobelins » les informa Mr Barwy

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent face à une porte d'argent où était gravé ce poème :

 **Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**

 **Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir**

 **Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**

 **De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**

 **Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**

 **D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,**

 **Volet, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**

 **Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.**

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall où des centaines de gobelins travaillaient sur de hauts bureaux. Mr Brawy les mena jusqu'à un gobelin trapu qui devait faire la taille d'Hermione.

« En quoi puis-je vous aidez ? » demanda le gobelin

« Bonjour, nous venons pour échanger de l'argent moldu » dit Mr Barwy

« Combien voulez-vous échanger » demanda le gobelin

Mr Barry se tourna vers Mr et Mrs Granger et ceux-ci lui tendirent un billet de 100 livres. Le gobelin prit le billet et revint avec une bourse pleine à craquer.

« Merci et bonne journée » dit Mr Barwy, ensuite il s'adressa aux Granger « Bien maintenant que nous avons de l'argent nous pouvons commencer les achats, Hermione veux-tu bien sortir la liste de matériel qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe ? »

Hermione sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et en tira un autre papier où étaient couché ces mots :

COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

le Livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques de Arsenics Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 bonte de fioles en verre ou en cristal

1 téléscope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

« On va faire les achats dans l'ordre de la lettre pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, suivez moi » dit Mr Barwy

Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin où un écriteau au dessus de la porte indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »

La sonnette tinta et la vendeuse accouru pour les servir :

« Les équipements pour Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle, Hermione hocha la tête et la vendeuse l'attrapa pour la placer sur une plateforme surélevé, des dizaines d'instruments vinrent l'entourer pour prendre notes de toutes ses mesures. 20 minutes plus tard Hermione ressortait du magasin avec toutes ses tenues.

« Maintenant, les livres » s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme

« C'est là-bas plus loin, chez Fleury & Bott » l'informa Mr Barwy

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique mais furent stopper par un petit garçon joufflu à l'air perdu

« Vous n'avez pas vu mon crapaud, je l'ai perdu » se lamenta-t-il

« Non désolé, mais si je le trouves je te le ramènerai » le rassura Hermione. Après ce petit arrêt, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la librairie. Hermione s'extasia devant la boutique, la vitrine était remplie de livres très divers, du bouquin banal au livre de collection avec la reliure en or.

« Je voudrais tout acheter « déclara-t-elle.

Bien plus tard elle ressorti du magasin les bras chargés de livres d'école et de petits bonus comme _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que lui avait conseillé Mr Barwy pour en apprendre plus sur sa future école. Ensuite, ils allèrent acheter un chaudron et tout le nécessaire de potion ainsi que le télescope. Pour finir, il ne leur restait plus que la baguette.

« C'est par là » les guida Mr Barwy « il vaut mieux ne pas tous rentrer, le magasin est très étroit ». Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une façade ancienne où des lettres d'or indiquaient : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. »

Mr Granger resta à l'extérieur avec Mr Barwy alors qu'Hermione et sa mère entraient dans le magasin. À leur entrée, une clochette tinta et elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce assez sombre avec un comptoir. Derrière le comptoir, des milliers de boîtes s'entassaient sur des étagères qui continuaient vers l'arrière boutique. Un homme assez âgé, les cheveux blanc et le regard lumineux apparut :

« Bonjour mesdames ! »

« Bonjour »

« Je vois… il vous faut une baguette pour cette jeune fille qui va rentrer en première année à Poudlard ? »

« Oui c'est ça »

« Voyons voir… vous tenez votre baguette de la main droite ? » demanda-t-il

« Euh oui »répondit Hermione alors que le vendeur mesurait quelques distances sur son bras à l'aide d'un instrument mesureur.

« Très bien Miss… »

« Granger, Mr »

« Il vous faut savoir que ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisi sa baguette mais bien la baguette qui choisi son sorcier. Chez Ollivander aucune baguette n'est pareille, le coeur de chaque baguette renferme une substances magique très puissante. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de dragon. Bien entendu vous ne trouverez pas meilleures baguettes ailleurs. » l'informa Mr Ollivander.

Le vendeur se dirigea vers ses étagères et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une seule boite. Il en sortit une longue baguette très travaillé fait dans un bois très clair.

« Je pense bien avoir trouvé ce qu'il vous faut, cette baguette est en bois de vigne et contient un ventricule de dragons. Elle mesure 27,3 cm, c'est une baguette agréable au touché et très performante parfaite pour une jeune fille comme vous » lui dit le vieil homme en lui tendant la baguette. Hermione l'attrapa et dès que la baguette entra en contact avec ses doigts, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'une lueur bleuté s'échappait de la baguette.

« Magnifique, c'est votre soif de connaissance qu'on voit là » dit-il en désignant la lueur. « Je vous ai directement cernée ». Il reprit la baguette des mains d'Hermione et la rangea dans sa boite. Mrs Granger paya et elles sortirent de la boutique.

« Le temps est venu pour moi de vous dire au revoir » dit Mr Barwy « J'espère Miss Granger que Poudlard va vous plaire et que vous trouverez la maison qui vous convient »

« Merci Beaucoup Mr Barwy » répondit Hermione

« Voila votre ticket pour le Poudlard Express, rendez vous le 1er septembre à 11h sur la voie 9 3/4 » dit-il

« 9 3/4 » demanda Hermione perplexe.

« Ah oui, c'est très simple pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4, il vous suffit de traverser le mur qui se trouve entre la voie 9 et 10, ne soyez pas en retard, le train part à 11h pile » les informa Mr Barwy

« Merci pour tout » le remercia Mr Granger

« Oui merci encore, je vais m'empresser de lire ce livre que vous m'avez conseillé »

« Je n'en doute pas Miss Granger, vous avez déjà l'air passionnée par vos études avant même de les avoir commencées » rigola Mr Barry


End file.
